Alpha and Omega High School Version
by The Almighty Shipper
Summary: Note: I do not claim ownership of Alpha and Omega, Pretty much a high school version of the first Alpha and Omega except with a few minor twists


Note: I claim no copyright to Alpha and Omega or any of the characters used in the story or anything else in this story, Just warning you guys I'm a huge Garth and Lilly fan more than Humphrey and Kate so there will be more of that rather than Humphrey and Kate.

It was fall at Jasper Bells High school when Humphrey and his three life long friends Salty the laid back one of the group, shakey the romantic one of the group he was currently dating two vegans Reba and Janice, and Mooch the tubby but fun loving one of the group, they had just exited Humphrey's S! #ty 1999 Cadillac Cimmaron , the only pride he took in it was that it was a Cadillac.

"Yo Shaky I saw you and those two girls Reba and Janice get a little close in the backseat of your car last Saturday night" Said Humprhey chuckling

"shut up Humphrey at least I'm getting some" Shaky replied

"No need to get defensive man Humphrey's gonna be getting some... eventually" Salty said snickering

"F! # you man" Humphrey said laughing with his friends

"I don't care who she is as long as she can cook afterwards I'm fine" Mooch said

"Thats a great attitude you know that" Humphrey said chuckling

As Humphrey and his friends were walking out of the parking lot when the newest red ferarri came and stopped right infront of the four friends.

"Hey watch were your walking you-" the driver was cutoff

"Humphrey is that you" the female driver revealing herself to be Kate said

"Kate is that you, jesus its been too long" Humphrey said hugging his friend through the window with Kates sister Lilly in the passenger seat.

"Well I gotta park my car I hope I see you in some classes though alright" Kate said driving to park her car

As Kate drove away humphrey was in a trance, after all he had been in love with Kate ever since they were young, then after four years of them knowing each (other then she left to go to a private school) so naturally he was starstruck when he had seen here again.

"So Humphrey you never told us you were ever friends with Kate, the principals daughter" Mooch said as he snapped Humphrey out of his trance

"Dude I've known her since like kindergarten, and we've been friends ever since and before she moved how did you not notice that?" Humphrey asked his friends

"Well nots forget Salty was always baked as hell, and Mooch was always stuffing his face and me I was always checking out the ladies around the classroom" Shaky said

"Whatever man lets just say we knew each other for a while and now I'm just glad she's back" Humphrey simply replied

As Humphrey and his friends were about to take another step a gleaming pure black 1969 Lincoln Continental come screetching past Humprhey and his friends, Humphrey had never seen the kid driving but he caught a glimpse of him, he must have been the new kid everyone was talking about, he had red spiky hair, he was extremely physically fit and looked like the typical jock douchebag, Humphrey prayed he wouldn't have to run into him, not to say Humphrey wasn't fit but compared to the new kid he was scrawny.

"Hey watch out man you coulda put a dent in my car" The new kid said as he drove past

"Jeez what an ass" Salty said as they finally walked into the school building.

The new kid got out of his 1969 Lincoln Continental and almost immediatley every girl that was in the parking lot rushed around him, he was extremely muscular, with his red spiky hair, his black leather jacket, and his dark shades.

"Oh my god are you the new kid whats your name and are you free next Saturday night" one of the girls asked

"Uh my names Garth and maybe" Garth replied not expecting so many girls to crowd around him

"Are you like gonna join the football team cause I can like totally see you as the football captain" Another girl said

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I'll do that" was Garths response

Garth liked the attention but he just wanted to get inside the school building because he wanted to make a good impression at his new school so he tried pushing through the crowd of new fangirls just like at his old school.

In the school building Humphrey was getting his stuff out of his locker and heading for his first class gym. When he got their he was met by Kate who gave him a friendly hug.

"Sorry Humphrey about this morning, now we can formally catch up with each other" Kate said

"Its no problem Kate, how've you been I heard you just got back from some big time high school" Humphrey said

"Yeah well I did go to a rich kid high school but I really didn't like it there were too many snobby rich kids so I begged my dad too take his job back here and to bring me back to Jasper" Kate explained

"Wow, sounds like you had it made up there" Humphrey said enviously

"Yeah I did but I'd rather be with my friends for who I am not for how rich I am" Kate said

"Thats an awesome way to look at things" Humphrey said smiling only to see Kate with her mouth wide open and suddenly saw why.

Humphrey looked and saw the kid who almost ran him over walk into the gym and Humphrey looked around some more and saw every female in the room with thier jaws dropped and Humphrey waved his hand infront of Kates face trying to get her attention.

"Kate hello, earth to Kate" Humphrey said waving his hand infront of Kates face

"Who is that?" Kate asked

"Hey thats the asshole who almost ran me over" Humphrey said upon his realization

"Humphrey stop being so dramatic" Kate said still looking at Garth

"What are you talking about dramatic he almost ran me over thats not being dramatic thats being real" Humphrey said in his defense

"Everyone this is the new student his name is Garth" The Gym teacher said

"Meet me after class I wanna discuss football with you" The Gym teacher said whispering into Garths ear, just like Garth expected

After every girl in the class (including Kate) had calmed down about Garth the gym teacher announced what they'd be doing.

"Alright kids today we're gonna play a little football" The gym teacher said

Kate and Garth were picked as team captains and the teams were selected. Garths team had the ball first and once the ball was hiked, Garth plowed through Kates team, as he was about to make it to the touchdown line, Humphrey (eager to impress Kate) got infront of Garth and tried to stop him but Garth just ran into him almost carying him to the touchdown line as he tried to weigh down Garth. After Gym class Humprhey headed to his next class which was Acting, Humphrey's dream was to be a future comedian.

Humphrey had made his way to the classroom and to his desire Kate was in the same class along with his friends Salty, Mooch, and Shaky so now he could be with Kate and still fool around with his buddies. Class had started and Humphrey was selected to perform a skit, he chose Who's on First and chose Mooch to be his partner and the two made everyone fall over laughing.

Lilly was hanging out with her group of friends around her locker they were telling jokes and talking about cute boys, Lilly wasn't exactly the most popular girl in high school, she was more of stay in the crowd and keep out of the spot light the exact opposite of her sister Kate.

"Oh my god did you guys hear about the new kid, I heard five minutes after he walked in the school he had a crowd of girls all over him, and he was already asked to be the quarter back of our football team" Lilly's friend said

"Sounds like the typical jocks around here, god I hate people like that" Lilly stated

"Are you sure about that Lilly cause the new kid is seriously checking you out right now" Another of Lilly's friends said seeing Garth walking past them

When Lilly saw Garth her reaction was like every other females reaction, her jaw dropped as he walked by, she could tell he was interested by the way he was looking at her.

"Hey" was all that Garth said as he passed by Lilly and her friends while Lilly's friends tried to get her out of her trance.

After the school day ended Humphrey walked over to Kates locker.

"Hey Kate I know this is the first day of school and all but I was wondering if you wanna maybe catch a movie or something this weekend" Humphrey confessed

"Oh thats sweet Humphrey but I kinda have a date with Garth this weekend, Ironically he's taking me to the movies, sorry" Kate said

"Oh no its fine, I totally understand" Humphrey said putting on his best fake smile

"Alright we'll I'm gonna be heading home, again no hard feelings" Kate said as she left school with her sister Lilly behind her.

Humphrey was dumbfounded Garth and Kate had just met and they were already going on a date, this made Humphrey furious and came up with a clever plan but would need the help of his buddies.

Eventually the weekend came and Kate was getting ready for her date with Garth she asked Lilly (who was obviously jealous) for her opinion.

"Hey Lilly how does this dress look on me, you think Garth will like it?" Kate asked

"It looks great Kate" Lilly being as polite as possible

"Now remember what I told you Kate if Garth gets fresh put your powerful hands and wrap them around his neck and don't let got until he stops shaking" Kates mother Eve said with a sadistitic look on her face

Kate was a little creeped out by her mothers remark

"Don't worry me and Garths dad Tony are good friends I'm sure Garth is a respectable young man" Kates father Winston reassured her

Kate saw Garth pull up next to her house and she left.

"Hi Garth you look nice as always" Kate said being cute as ever

"Thanks I was about to say the same thing to you" Garth said back

"So tell me about yourself Garth, I'd like to know more about you other than your extremely athletic and extremely good looking" Kate said

"Well actually there's not much to say, I'm really into fitness I hit the gym about five days out of the entire week, the coach automatically put me as quarter back of the football team and apparently not sound like a douche or anything but I heard certain girls have set up a fan club about me which is kinda creepy" Garth explained

"Yeah girls around here are little crazy except for me and my sister" Kate said chuckling

"So what about you Kate?" Garth asked

"Well I'm the Class Vala Victorian, but I really wanna be a cheerleader but I don't know if that'll enterfere with my academics or not, I really want my sister and I too be cheerleaders with me but she doesn't really have alot of self confidence I was always the one getting praised and Lilly was always supporting me" Kate explained

They arrived at the movie theatre and got their tickets, they were going to see horrible bosses 2, as Garth picked out some seat Kate was going to get some popcorn.

"Can I get two medium popcorn and two large sodas please?" Kate asked the cashier who when he turned around revealed himself to be Humphrey.

"Hey Kate whats up and Yeah I'll get that for ya" Humphrey said

"Humphrey I thought you worked at the Blockbuster" Kate said

"Yeah well I needed some extra money so I took this as a part time Job"

But when he was getting the popcorn he sprinkled a little laxative on Garths popcorn and handed Kate what she asked for

"Well thanks Humphrey" Kate said

"No problem" Humphrey said with a smile on his face and snickered when Kate was out of sight

When Kate returned with the popcorn and the soda she sat down and a couple minutes into the film and eating the popcorn Garth felt something wierd in his stomach.

"Hey I'm gonna head to the restroom ok" Garth said getting up but then his stomach made a huge noise and Garth immediatley ran towards the bathroom, Humphrey saw this and just snickered. Garth was in the bathroom for the whole movie only to be done when the movie had just finished.

"Kate I"m sorry it must have been something I ate" Garth said nervously smiling

"Don't worry about it we can do this another time right" Kate said

"Yeah sure totally" Garth said back

Humphrey watched as he was about to get into his car he tried starting it but nothing happened he tried a couple more times and realized his car was dead.

"Hey guys I'm sorry to bother you with this but my car just died and I was wondering if I could catch a ride with you guys?" Humphrey asked Garth and Kate

"Sure its ok with me" Garth said

They got into Garths car and drove off

"So how was the movie guys?" Humphrey asked with a smile

Garth and Kate both looked at eachother with uneasy expressions

"Uh it was good really funny stuff"Kate said not wanting to reveal what really happened

"Yeah it was really funny hehehehehehehe" Garth lied

Garth dropped Kate off first and then dropped Humphrey off at his appartment. Just as Humphrey got out of the car some menacing looking guys were walking towards Humphrey.

"You need me too stick around Humphrey?" Garth asked

Humphrey was shocked to see Garth care about his well being

"No I'll be fine they don't bother me" Humphrey lied

"Alright if you say so" Garth said and then drove off

The menacing looking men were a gang that hung around Humphreys neighborhood and Humphrey was absolutely terrified of them they kept insulting him and threatening to beat him up.

Humphrey almost ran to his apartmen to escape from them and locked his door and went to bed

The next day Humphrey had his car towed to a local mechanic and the mechanic told him his car was shot and there was no way to repair it and suggested taking the bus from now on, so Humphrey took the mechanics advice only to discover the group of thugs hung around the bus port and Humphre and his friends now had to endure their torture for the whole semester.

The rest of the semester went on as usual and Garth and Kate had begun to become a relationship and Humphrey was still desperatley trying to win Kates affection tagging along whenever he could but staying within respectable boundries not to seem suspicious.

Garth was at home packing for school when his father Tony entered the room.

"Whats up dad?" Garth asked

"Son your grades are fine, however you don't have many elective courses, your gonna have to take a few electives this year if you wanna pass and football isn't gonna save you from this" Tony informed Garth

"Alright I can do that lets see what we got for classes" Garth looked at the list of classes

"Hmm what about choir?" Garth asked

"Sure why not it doesn't to learn how to sing" Tony said with a smile on his face

After Garth arrived and got passed his fangirls he looked at his new schedule and found out he had choir first hour, he walked in and every kid in the room looked at him with a look of astonishment no one ever expected to see the football quarterback in the choir room.

"Ah you must be Garth take the open seat next to Lilly" the choir teacher said

"Ok" Garth said and took the seat next to Lilly

Lilly was almost ecstatic she still had a crush on Garth after seeing him glance at her for the first time last year.

As the class started and they started to sing, a horrible almost screech came out of Garths mouth as he tried to sing with the choir, when everyone realized Garth couldn't sing for S! #.

"What was that?" the choir teacher asked rehtorically

"What I was just singing along with you guys"Garth said

"No it sounded more like you were scraping your nails on a chalkboard with your voice" The choir teacher inultingly said to Garth

Some choir students laughed

"Lilly take Garth and teach him how to actually sing like a human being" The Choir teacher said

"Uh sure" Lilly said taking Garth into a seperate room where they could practice

The whole hour passed and Garth had not made any noticalbe progress.

"Listen Garth if you want I could help you practice on singing if you want" Lilly said to Garth

"You know Lilly I think that'd be awesome" Garth smiled and responded

His smile made Lilly blush a little

Humphrey walked into his math class late a couple seconds after the bell rang, as he sat down in his desk he tried not looking at Kate who sat right across from him.

"Humphrey whats wrong?" Kate asked

"Nothing I'm fine"Humphrey said

"Humphrey I'm your friend you can tell me anything" Kate said

Humphrey slowly turned only to reveal his right eye to be black and blue

"Jesus Humphrey what happened?" Kate asked concerned

"(sigh) I got jumped by some punks down at the bus stop" Humphrey confessed

"Jesus didn't you call the cops?" Kate asked

"Look I don't wanna make a big deal out of it ok" Humphrey said

"This deserves to be a big deal your well beings is more important than your pride Humphrey I don't wanna see my friend getting hurt, whenever I see you or any of my friends hurt it makes me feel hurt" Kate said to Humphrey.

The Next Class was English and when Humphrey walked in he realized Garth had been moved to his class. Now even though Humphrey loved Kate and Garth was going out with Kate, He and Garth had grown somewhat of a friendship, not a good friendship but if Humphrey was a friend of Kates then he was technically a friend of Garth.

"Hey Humphrey whats up?" Garth asked

"Uh nothing man" Humphrey replied

"You sure everythings alright, I'm not blind I can see your eye" Garth said

"Not this again Kate asked the same question and I promise nothing happened" Humphrey said in an aggitated tone

"I know thats a whole lot of horseS! # man so just tell me Ok" Garth replied

Humphrey sighed and gave in

"Alright there are these guys that hang around my bus port and they aren't the nicest of people" Humphrey confessed

"Alright man I don't think you'll be having a problem with them tommarow" Garth said to himself as he stretched

"What was that?" Humphrey asked

"What nothing I'd call the cops if I was you" Garth said hiding his true intentions

The English teacher walked in and started lecturing them with english lessons with funny remarks to go with the lecture.

At the end of the day after French class the teacher told them to study for the upcoming test.

"Yes study for the French CANADIAN test" Mr. Paddy said as he walked by room

"Now let me tell you something I am one hundred percent French" said with his french accent as he chased after

Humphrey just laughed as he saw the two bicker whether or not being french canadian made you atuomatically french, when Kate approached him

"Hey Humphrey, I was wondering if you wanted to go do something tonight?, I mean Garth is staying behind to practice with Lilly for his choir class" Kate asked

"Uh sure, how about we go to a comedy club I just got a raise from my Job I'm actually getting paid pretty well" Humphrey said with a grin on his face

"That sounds nice I'll meet you at lets say eight" Kate said smiling

Humphrey was almost star struck his first chance on what was almost a date with Kate his dream girl. So he was extremely happy as he walked home with Salty, Shaky, and Mooch.

At eight o'clock Kate drove up in her red ferari and picked up Humphrey who looked very handsome but was speechless when she saw Kate she wore a blue short skirt, a white schoolgirl shirt, and had a lavendar hair ribbon.

"Ready to go?" Kate asked

"Uh what, oh yeah" Humphrey said snapping out of his trance and got into the car

Meanwhile Garth and Lilly were practicing in Garths room (Of course it wasn't easy with Eve but Lilly had gotten permission), Garth had made some progress since last time but he wasn't exactly there.

"So how was it?" Garth asked hopefully

Lilly just sat their and looked at Garths magnificent looks not paying attention to his voice.

"Oh your getting there, but your not exactly on the spot, you need to sing from here" Lilly said putting her hand on Garths chest

Lilly blushed when she realized what she was doing and quickly took her hand off of Garths chest, Garth noticed this.

"Hey Lilly are you alright?" Garth asked

"Yeah I'm fine why do you ask?" Lilly said still blushing

"Well for one thing your entire face is red" Garth said blankly

"Oh its just uh.. I've never been in a boys room before yeah thats it" Lilly lied

"Ok, nothing to be nervous about, I think I'll drive you home" Garth said getting up

"Alright right behind you" Lilly said

They both got into Garths car and drove towards Lilly's house.

"So why did you and your dad move here Garth? if you don't mind me asking" Lilly asked

"Well after my mom died I used to get into troube alot at my old school so it was either move to another school or get expelled" Garth summed up

"Really why?" Lilly asked

When all of a sudden Garth noticed he was driving past the bus stop and also noticed a group of guys with leather jackets and smoking cigarettes hanging around the bus stop and stopped with a serious expression on his face.

"Just wait here for a second ok" Garth said as he got out of his car

Garth walked over to the guys hanging around the bus stop

"Whats up F! #er you want somethin" the lead thug asked before he was cutoff by Garths fist. Garth began to pumle the punks face with his fist repeatedly the other punks just stood by in shock at the violent attack by Garth.

"I SWEAR ON MY F! #IN MOTHERS GRAVE IF YOU EVER TOUCH HUMPHREY AGAIN YOU'RE DEAD" Garth shouted as he gave one last punch to the lead punks already bloody face

Garth walked back to his car.

"Thats why" Garth told Lilly as he began to drive off

"I'm sorry you had to see that but those guys were bullying Humphrey and I had to put a stop to that" Garth explained

"Its alright I get it you wanted to protect your friend" Lilly said although she was scared she admired Garths protetcivness

"Yeah well Humphrey's a cool guy he makes me laugh plus I hear nothing but good things about him from Kate, I hear he's single maybe you two could hook up" Garth said

"oh well um actually I-" Lilly was about to confess her feeling for Garth but they arrived at Lilly's house

"Well it sure has been an exciting night Garth I'll see you tommarow" Lilly said, she tried to open the door but the door didn't open, she thought she grabbed the door handle but she grabbed the arm rest instead. Lilly laughed nervously as she discovered her mistake.

"Maybe this would help" Garth said as he brushed Lilly's hair out of the way of her left eye only to discover her beautiful lavender eyes.

"Whoa" was all Garth could say

"Whoa what" Lilly asked

"You know your eyes are really pretty" Garth said with a smile

"Oh please now your making me blush, I'll see you tommarow" Lilly said getting out of the car

Once Garth drove off she sighed and smiled wide and realized she was in love with her sisters boyfriend.

At the comedy club Humphrey and Kate were having a wonderful time, the comdedians on stage were hilarious but it also gave Humphrey and Kate time to talk about stuff.

Just then Salty (who worked their as a waiter) walked up with a few drinks and handed them to Humphrey and Kate.

"On the house Humphrey, just don't tell anybody else about this I only do this for certain customers" Salty said to Humphrey

"That was nice of him" Kate said

"Oh yeah he always does this when I come here" Humphrey said as he chugged his drink

"Whats the matter Kate?" Humphrey asked

"Oh I uh I don't drink alcohal" Kate said

"Oh c'mon Kate it doesn't hurt to drink every once in a while and trust me its not as bad as everyone say it is just take a couple sips and see if you like it if not you don't have to drink it" Humphrey said truthfully

"Al-Alright I guess I'll try just a bit" Kate said as she took a sip

"You know its not that bad" Kate said as she continued to drink

After the Humphrey and Kate left the club they were slightly intoxicated and since Humphrey was the least intoxicated of the two of them he decided to drive. Once they reached Kates house Humphrey got out and opened Kates door and helped her out.

"Oh thanks you Humphrey, your such a gentlmen, and you know your kinda cute" Kate said as she got out of the car and stumbled into Humphreys arms

"You know I had a wonderful time with you Kate" Humphrey said

For a moment Humphrey and Kate just stood their and it was magical for the both of them when all of a sudden Kate put her lips up against Humphrey's lips and for a second Kate deepened the kiss but all of a sudden she pulled away realizing what she had done.

"Whoa Whoa I'm sorry I gotta go" Kate said with a regretful look upon her face.

When she walked into her house she went to her room to collect her thoughts. She kept saying to herself "Oh god what did I do", she was worried how Garth would take it when she told him she couldn't lie that wasn't one of her strongpoints and wondered if things between her and Humphrey would be akward. She felt she made the worst mistake of her life.

After the weekend Kate had tried to ignore both Humphrey and Garth, she felt terrible about what she did to Garth but she and Humphrey had been friends ever since pre school she couldn't just ignore these facts.

At the end of the day Garth and Lilly were practicing in the choir room now Garth was singing quite beautifully, he could now sing perfect pitches and hit notes high and low. Garth had just finished singing a perfect pitch.

"Garth that was perfect" Lilly said as she heard his now magnificent voice

"Yes, Yes, I knew I could do it and its all thanks to you Lilly thanks so much for helping me" Garth said hapilly

"Oh please I didn't do anything I just listened to you sing" Lilly said blushing

"Thats not true Lilly if it wasn't for you I wouldn't of never of become a good singer" Garth said hugging Lilly

Garth realized what he was doing, when he did his and Lilly's face were inches away from each other, both were blushing and all of a sudden Garth place a short kiss on her lips and then they both brung each others lips to each others. The two were lost in the kiss once they finally pulled apart both their face turned crimson red and suddenly Garth pulled away feeling guilty.

"Oh god what did I do, oh S! #" Garth said freaking out

"I-I don't know, we um, we um" Lilly stammered as she tried to get a hold on the situation

"Oh jeez I'm- I'm sorry, I'm sorry Lilly" Garth said now blushing and feeling guilty

"No, No its my fault I shoulda pulled away" Lilly said tears almost in her eyes

"Look I think I better go, I just, I gotta go" Garth said as he left the choir room

"Wait Garth" Lilly said, she wondered if that kiss meant anything to him after all he was dating her sister but then again she felt they had some kind of chemistry between them.

"I love you" she whispered as she saw Garth leave

Garth was so confused he was with Kate but then why did he kiss Lilly, he knew that she was kind and cute almost everything Kate was however she was much shyer and not as confident. But still why did he do that he kept asking himself. It was then he realized that it was Lilly that he had feelings for not Kate. Somewhere in the halls Kate was having the same problems sure she was intoxicated when it happened but still after the alcohal had worn off she suddenly couldn't stop thinking of Humphrey. He started popping in her mind more and more sure they had been friends since childhood but they were just freinds or so Kate thought. Eventually Kate and Garth bumped into each other and they both decided to call it off between them.

"Hey Garth I need to talk to you its important" Kate said with a regretful look on her face

"Yeah I was gonna ask if we could talk Kate there's something I need to tell you as well" Garth said

"I think I'm in love with Humphrey" Kate said

"I think I'm in love with Lilly" Garth said

They both said in unison

They were both shocked once they finally revealed their love to different people but it couldn't be helped.

"Woo I'm finally glad I got that out of my system, I'm sorry Garth but its just not working out between us its clear we like other people but we can still be friends right" Kate said

"Yeah totally your a pretty cool chick Kate well always be friends, and I promise I'll be good to your little sister" Garth said smiling

Kate and Garth showed their sign of appriciation by shaking hands and hugging to show that they would remain friends. They parted ways and at the end of the days Kate met with Humphrey and Garth met with Lilly.

"Hey Lilly wait up" Garth said walking up behind her

Lilly just looked away not wanting to draw any unnecessary attention to herself.

"Wait Lilly, will you wait just a sec" Garth said trying to slow Lilly down

"Why you made it clear in the choir room you obviously don't feel the way I thought you did, you don't have to explain I get it" Lilly snapped

"No Lilly you don't understand what happened in the choir room that was real I thought I was in love with your sister but, its you Lilly who I'm in love with, all that time we spent together I've never been more happier in my life than when I was with you" Garth said

"Really?" Lilly asked blushing intensley

"Yes Lilly I'm in love you with you and you only" Garth confessed

"Oh Garth you have no idea how much I dreamed those words would come from you" Lilly confessed tears in her eyes

Lilly ran to Garth and hugged him as tears of joy rolled down her eyes and Garth hugged back and then lifted Lilly face gently and pressed his lips against hers as they kissed in the parking lot.

Meanwhile as Humphrey was walking out of school when he heard Kates voice behind him.

"Wait Humphrey wait" Kate said behind Humphrey

"Oh hey Kate" Humphrey said with a worried expression on his face

"Humphrey there's something that I have to tell you" Kate said catching up to Humphrey

"I know I know don't worry you wanna clear the air that kiss didn't mean anything I get it no need to worry" Humphrey said almost on the verge of tears

"Actually thats the complete opposite of what I wanted to say"

Kate said as she got close to Humphrey and put her arms around him and kissed him. Humphrey was shocked but he returned the kiss as they wraped their arms around each other and kissed for a good minute. This was Humphrey's dream come true his dream girl was kissing him. Once they broke away Humphrey's heart was pounding almost out of his chest.

"Kate as long as I can remember I've always been in love with you, I've loved you all my life, you make me happy even when we only interact for a couple of minutes to an hour of class as long as your with me I feel happy, I love you Kate" Humphrey confessed

"Awe Humphrey now I know why you kept looking at me in class" Kate said with a chuckle

"Yeah how could I not stare at a beauty like you" Humphrey chuckled

Humphrey pecked Kate on her lips and then kissed her more passionatley.

As the school year progressed things had started to look up for the new couples. Humphrey finally had his dream girl he had desired all his life, and she loved him back everything he had wished for finally came true he was glad to be alive.

Kate finally found a guy that didn't care about her money, her looks, (besides Garth) or her school status, instead he cared about who she was on the inside, he cared about inner beauty, the only thing that distressed Kate was that she had to deliver a Valed Victorian speech which she had a very hard time coming up with.

Garth had found a girl who was the complete opposite of him and he loved every little bit of her where others saw akwardness and an anti social sister of the Valed Victorian he saw a lovely soul just to afraid to come out from fear of rejection however no matter what he would never judge her or criticize her no instead he tried bringing her out of her shell and showed her a loving and caring side he had never showed ever since his mother had died, Lilly had tugged at the strings of his heart.

Lilly was ecstatic to be with Garth, she had always tried not to draw attention to herself but now she was starting to get noticed because of who she was dating, but she didn't care about that, she cared how much Garth really cared about her, at first she didn't trust Garth because he was the most popular jock in school and knew others were out to steal him from her however within a few weeks of their relationship Garth did something that Lilly had no choice but to trust him, some promoters from the NFL came up to Garth and offered him a full scholarship to play college football at a different school Garth didn't even think about it he turned it down because he didn't want to leave the ones he loved behind he told Lilly about it and he said that he wouldn't give her up for all the power and money in the world as long as he had her he would be happy for the rest of his life, it was when she was with him that she felt the most welcomed and loved.

It was now early summer and graduation was coming up none of them worried about passing they knew they would pass, except for Lilly who had a year left of highschool, however Kate was still having problems with figuring out her speech she didn't want to say some bullS! # that didn't matter to her, she wanted something from the heart but she couldn't find the words to fit her speech. Luckily Humphrey was always supportive of Kate which made little by little some words fit into her speech. Soon prom would be coming up and Kate and Lilly were looking at dresses when Kate heard a familiar voice which sent a chill up her spine.

"Hey Kate long time no see" the boy said

"Oh hey... Kyle" Kate said with hate in her face

"Oh c'mon no old hug for your old friend"Kyle said with an evil grin on his face

"Oh sure I'm gonna hug a guy who tried to have sex with me after the first date, after how many times I told him I'm not interested in you for the last time" Kate said getting in Kyles face

"Kate that was a long time ago I was hoping we could move past that" Kyle said scoffing Kate

"Then you tried to get me in bed with you again by trying to conince me that only other people were after me because of my money and my looks that part I did believe but I'm not gonna sleep with you because of that, now get lost I don't wanna see you end of story lets go Lilly" Kate said extremely angered

"Who was that?" Lilly asked when they got into Kates car

"That was Kyle the most self centered egotystical prick you will ever meet"Kate said steaming

"You know what he tried to do to me after our first date he tried to slip me the tounge, then he tried to get me into bed with him and then when I wouldn't sleep with him he cheated on me" Kate explained

"What an jerk" Lilly said with disgust in her voice

Humphrey and Garth (they had become friends very soon) were looking for rental tuxedos. Garth had just come out of the dressing room with his new tuxedo.

"Oh no no no no no, this is not you" Humphrey said

"I know this doesn't feel like me, I like my leather jacket better" Garth said looking at the tuxedo with uneasiness

"Oh come on I'm gonna educate you in fashion my friend" Humphrey said dragging Garth to the suits

Humphrey picked out a three piece suit and Garth tried it on and it felt better

"Ok now what color dress is Lilly wearing to the prom?" Humphrey asked

"Lilly white just like her name" Garth said thinking about her

"Ok lover boy try this on" Humphrey said knocking Garth out of his thought of Lilly

Humphrey handed Garth a Lilly white tie and put it on.

"This look good?" Garth asked

"Yeah tottaly you look great" Humphrey said

The next day at school Kate was working on her speech but the thought of Kyle kept popping in her head when Humphrey showed up wraping his arms around her waitst.

"Hey baby whats up?" Humphrey asked

"Nothing sweety its just coming up with this speech is kicking my ass" Kate said with anxiety

"C'mon baby it looks like you need some rest" Humprhey said said getting her away from writing her speech

"No baby its just-" Kate was cutoff as she fell right asleep on her bed. Just then Humphrey yawned and decided to take a short nap alongside Kate but what was supposed to be a short nap turned into a long sleep.

Winston and Eve were just getting home and Eve went to check on Kate, when she opened the door she saw Humphrey and Kate sleeping alongside each other and immediatley ran at the unconscious Humphrey and dragged him out of the bed and started choking him waking Humprhey and Kate up.

"Violate my daughter I'll kill you" Eve said with murder in her eyes

"Wait mom mom stop, Humphrey didn't do anything" Kate protested

Eve stopped and let go of Humphrey.

Humphrey took a breath

"Sorry Humphrey but my daughters are very precious to me" Eve said making sure Humphrey was ok

"No problem I get it, I would never violate Kate" Humphrey said

"Thats a very good boy" Winston said to Humphrey chuckling

"Such a gentlemen" Kate said hugging Humphrey

Graduation finally came and Kate walked up to the podeum to deliver her speech.

Kate cleared her voice but stood silent for a second and looked at Humprhey who put his hand over his heart to remind her to let it all come from the heart.

"Um uh" Kate started and then sighed and threw her scripted speech away and began

"Highschool is supposed to be the best of times and the worst of times however if we're lucky we can make highschool our own heaven or hell whatever it turns out to be is what we make it, the decision is up to the students they make their future what it is meant to be wheather it be joy or sorrow it soely depends on what people make it, basically what I'm trying to say is highschool is when you can define yourself as a person its where our future is paved for us but we have to complete the path set before us, so I say to the lower classmen to make the best out of their highschool life and hopefully life will treat you back with the same as they want to be treated with happiness, with respect but most of all with the satisfaction knowing that you had left a positive mark in your highschool life" Kate finished

Humphrey and Garth looked at eachother and smiled and everybody clapped.

As she walked down she sat next to Humphrey.

"God you completely saved me Humphrey" Kate said pecking him on the cheek

The Graduation procceeded Lilly met up with everyone after they accepted their deplomas and threw their hats in the air.

"Hey baby" Lilly said as she hugged Garth

"I'm so glad I graduated now I can get into a good school and get a really well paying job" Garth said hugging back Lilly

"How about this dinner all of us my treat" Humphrey said

"Oh c'mon you don't to do that man" Garth said

"No c'mon I insist" Humphrey said and won the arguement

"Thanks babe me and Lilly will meet you at eight" Kate said hugging Humphrey goodbye

Garth and Lilly hugged goodbye

"Oh Garth good luck at your football team and I'll have suprise for you" Lilly said walking away with Kate

Garth had a little blush on his face

"Do I see my friend Garth blushing the great football quarterback blushing?" Humphrey asked snickering

"Shut up" Garth said trying to hide it

Just before the dance it was the last qaurter of the football game and it was tied up 18 to 18 and Garths team had the ball. Garth hiked the ball and looked for someone to throw too, he realized he would have to make a run for it so he ran for the touchdown line he dodged and knocked over all the players on the opposite team but was tackled on the ten yard line from the touchdown line. Garths team set up again and the ball was hiked again with ten seconds left on the clock yet again there was no one to throw too however Garth would have to plow through a whole crowd of football players so Garth took everything he had left and just ran through with all his strength making it to the touchdown line just as time ran out once his teamates got him up and patted him on the back he just fell down again almost exausted. Once Garth and his teamates made it to the locker room he got some water and replenished his strenght.

"You alright now man?" One of his teamates asked

"Yeah I'm good" Garth said

"Yeah he'll be better once he sticks it to that shy chick Lilly" One of his teamates said chuckling

Garth got pissed and threw his teamate against a locker and held him by his neck.

"DON'T EVER TALK ABOUT LILLY LIKE THAT" Garth yelled

"Alright man, alright take it easy" Garths teamate said

Once outside Garth met up with Humphrey

"Nice game dude that was epic what you pulled off" Humphrey complimented Garth

"Thanks man, it better be epic I almost killed myself trying to make that touchdown" Garth said

"Trust me everyone's gonna remember that" Humphrey said bumping knuckles with Garth

Kate came down the stairs of her house in a radiant lavendar dress which only added more beauty to herself, Lilly came down with her Lilly white dress she looked so pure and innocent.

"Oh my little girls are so beautiful" Winston said

"Picture time" Eve said taking a few photo's of the girls in their dresses.

Humphrey and Garth walked in Humphrey and Garths jaws dropped when they saw Kate and Lilly.

"Hi boys" Kate said hugging Humphrey

Lilly just blushed at the way Garth was looking at her.

"Ok, Ok stop drueling over my daughter Garth and take her to the dance"Winston said chuckling I'll be there so will your dad too I hope

"Uh yeah, yeah he'll be there" Garth said not taking his eyes off of Lilly which made her blush even more

"Have fun kids and remember what I said if the boys get fresh" Eve said as they left for the prom.

"Wait what?" Garth asked

"Uh nothing lets go" Lilly said as they got in Garths car

They drove to the high school but once they got out Kate saw that asshole Kyle walking towards them and tried to get them to move to the gym where the dance was being held but was too late Kyle had caught up to them.

"Kate I knew you would look beautiful as always" Kyle said with a smug look on his face

"Kate who's this guy?" Humphrey asked

"This guy is Kates boyfriend asshole, now get your hands off of her she's going with me" Kyle said trying to get his hand on Kate

"No you know what I have been deprived of this for too long, people have always taken away what I love well I'm not gonna let this happen not this time" Humphrey said going in between Kate and Kyle

"Well what are you gonna do about it you F! #in scrawny ass loser" Kyle said as he started pushing Humphrey around until finally Humphrey decked him knocking Kyle out cold.

"Thats what I'm gonna do asshole" Humphrey said

"Nice one Humphrey" Garth said fist bumping Humphrey

"That d! # deserved it" Humphrey said

"Thank you Humphrey" Kate said hugging Humphrey close

They finally made it to the dance and the choir pulled Garth and Lilly aside

"What this about?" Lilly asked

"Well we actually convinced the school board to have us sing a slow dance and we want you and Garth to sing it, you two would be perfect to sing it" The choir teacher said as he handed them the lyrics

"Now we must hurry you must listen to a version of it before we have to sing it" The choir teacher said pushing them to listen to the song.

Kate and Humphrey were dancing along to the music when Kates dad Principal Winston made an announcment that the Jasper Bells High School Choir would be singing a slowly song for the prom and presented Garth and Lilly as they sang So Much Love By the Tymes

"As we stroll along together, holding hands walking all alone, so in love are we two that we don't know what to do, So in love, in a world of our own, as we stroll by the sea together, under start twinkling high above, so in love are we two, no one else but me and you, so in love, so much in love, so in love, so much in love, we stroll along together, I tell you that I need oh so much, I love, Love you my darling, can't you tell it in my touch, when we walk down the isle together, we will vow to be together till we die, so in love are we two just can't wait to say I do, So in love, are you and I, so in love, are you and I, so in love, are you and I" Garth and Lilly sang, just as they finished Garth had Lilly in his arms and kissed her lightly making her blush.

Also just as Garth and Lilly finished the song Kate and Humphrey's face were litterally milimeters apart.

"That was so beautiful" Kate said

"Well not as beautiful as you" Humphrey said

"That was really cheesey" Kate said chuckling

"Yeah I know but would you have me anyother way?" Humphrey asked smiling

"Not single percent less" Kate said as she and Humphrey kissed deeply not caring about the world around them

"Look at them just like us when we were in highschool" Winston said to Eve as she put her head on Winstons shoulder

"Winston its been a while hasn't it" Tony said walking up to Winston and Eve

"Tony its so good to see you after all this time" Winston said shaking Tonys hand

"Ya know your daughter Lilly and my son Garth look so cute together" Tony said

"Yeah this is gonna be a very, very good rest of the year" Winston said smiling

After the dance Humphrey, Kate, Garth and Lilly met up and Humphrey and Kate decided they wanted to go for a walk so Garth and Lilly drove off. Garth and Lilly were going to drive to Lilly's house however Lilly told Garth to take a right instead of left which lead them to a hotel.

"Ok Lilly I give up what are we doing here?" Garth asked

"Well I was thinking what do people do after the prom" Lilly said her face flushed with crimson

"Um I don't know what your getting at Lilly" Garth said with a puzzled look on his face

"Uh well um lets check in and I'll tell you when we get to our room" Lilly said

"Um Ok" Garth agreed but was still confused

Garth and Lilly checked in and once they got too their room Lilly excused herself to the bathroom Garth just sat on the bed watching T.V until finally he heard the bathroom door open but when Garth looks his jaw almost unhinged form his mouth. Lilly was naked infront of him, her face almost dark red from her blushing. She walked over to Garth who's heart was beating at a rapid speed.

"Whats the matter Garth you look like your gonna pass out" Lilly said getting on the bed with Garth

"Uh uh uh its uh its nothing its just uh" Garth stammered still trying to take in the situation

"Garth I think this is the part where you take your clothes off" Lilly said putting her hand on Garths chest

"Uh right" Garth said as he took off his shirt to reveal his complete six pack making Lilly hot just by looking at him once he was completely naked he climbed on the bed next to Lilly and smiled nervously.

"Listen Lilly I know that I would seem to be experienced but I'm gonna be honest this will be my first time" Garth said blushing

"Don't worry its my first time too, that makes it more special" Lilly said as she kissed Garth passionatley, Garth returned the kiss as he got ontop of Lilly and continued to kiss passionatley.

"You know Lilly if you don't want to do this I'll understand" Garth said

"No I'm sure Garth I want to be your and you to be mine forever" Lilly said touching his face

"Alright you ready?" Garth said and Lilly nodded as they proceeded to make love.

Meanwhile with Humphrey and Kate they were enjoying their walk until they reached Kates house and since Kates parents weren't home yet Kate took advantage of this moment.

"Wait Kate why are you pulling me to your room?" Humphrey asked

"Well Humphrey what do two legal adults do when they love each other?" Kate asked in a secuctive tone

"Um they go out for dinner and have a nice time" Humphrey said finally realizing what was going on

"Well thats how it usually starts but when they get home then what happens?" Kate asked again wraping her arms around Humphrey and kissing him as they fall ontop of her bed kissing passionatley while taking their clothes off.

"Wait Kate what if Eve finds out" Humphrey said remembering last time Eve thought this happened

"Don't worry let me worry about it" Kate said

"I'm ready Humphrey I want to be your forever you make me happy in ever way shape and form and I can think of no one esle that I would want to be with other than you Humphrey" Kate said

"Kate I love you" Humphrey said as they made passionate love.

Over the next couple of weeks Kate and Lilly had found out they were expecting children and they told Humphrey and Garth they couldn't have been more happier, when they told their parents Eve tried to kill them both but eventually calmed down and excepted the fact that this was bound to happen.

"Kate I've been thinking and I think it was time I asked you this" Humphrey said getting on one knee and pulling out his ring to kate

"Kate I've loved you ever since the moment I saw you, you have made me the most happiest man alive just be with you, will you marry me?" Humphrey proposed

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes, I love you so much Humphrey" Kate said as she took the ring and kissed Humphrey

Meanwhile Garth had just gotten on his knees and pulled out a ring

"Lilly, will you-" Garth was about to say as he was cutoff by Lilly kissing him

"Yes, I love you too Garth" Lilly said with tears of joy streaming down her face and kissing Garth

And So Humphery, Kate, Garth and Lilly decided to get a picture of them all together as the school year ended.

"Alright guys get in close" Mooch said aiming the camera

"Alright now Kate put your hand on Humphreys chest" Salty said coordinating the picture

"And now Lilly wrap your arms around Garth, and Garth do the same to Lilly" Shaky said

"And perfect" Mooch said as he took the picture

All of them would remember this day the day that they had finally found happiness.


End file.
